Wanda's Quest
by Uryuu-Nipaa
Summary: When Kyle came back and Wanda couldn't find anybody, she feared that the seekers had found them. What if they had? What if everyone was taken over by souls? This is the story of Wanda trying to find everyone and bring them back. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, not just on fanfiction but pretty much ever, so please don't be to hard on me. The story starts in chapter 54: Forgotten. Wanda walks through the caves and can't find anybody. The underlined text is directly from The Host.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the underlined text. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_What if . . . what if we didn't evacuate soon enough?_

_No! _Mel gasped._ No, we would have heard something! Someone would have . . . or there would be . . . They'd still be here, looking for us. They wouldn't give up until they'd checked everywhere. So that can't be it._

_Unless they're looking for us now._

I spun back towards the door, my eyes darting through the shadows.

I had to go warn Doc. We had to get out of here if we were the last two.

_No! They can't be gone! _Jamie, Jared . . .Their faces were so clear, as if they were etched into the insides of my eyelids.

And Ian's face, as I added my own pictures to hers, Jeb, Trudy, Lily, Heath, Geoffrey._ We'll get them back, _I vowed. _We'll hunt them down one by one and steal them back! I won't _let _them take my family!_

If I'd any doubts were I stood, this moment would have erased them. I'd never felt so fierce in all my lives. My teeth clenched tight, snapping together audibly.

And then the noise, the babble of voices I'd been so anxiously straining to hear, echoed down the hall to us and made my breath catch. I slid silently to the wall and pressed myself in the shadow there, listening.

_The big garden. You can hear in the echoes._

_Sounds like a large group._

_Yes. But yours or mine?_

_Ours or theirs, _she corrected me.

I crept down the hall, keeping to the darkest shadows. We could hear the voices clearly now, but none sounded familiar. I started to panic.

And then, as I reached the very mouth of the great cave, we could see them, and I froze in terror - because the people standing there were seekers.

**I don't know how long this story is going to be or what exactly is going to happen, but I plan to continue with this for quite a long time. I'm going on vacation for three weeks in three weeks, but I'll probably update again before that. R&R**


	2. Chapter 1  Planned

**Just finished a Greek translation-test. It went good aside from a few weird sentences (Poseidon wants to visit Zeus, when Hermes stops him and says: "Zeus can't carry you because of sharp pain in his thigh". Yeah, right) Just two more test and I'm done for this year! And I want to thank Tori and BlueRoseLily for reviewing.**

I stood there for a few seconds before turning back towards the southern tunnels, careful not to let the Seekers notice me. I started running as soon as I was out of hearing range, but I didn't come very far before I fell on the floor, crying.

It took me only about half a minute to pull myself together, but that was enough time for me to come up with a plan. By the time I reached the hospital I knew exactly what I was going to do.I could hear Doc talking to the Healer inside. She could apparently remember now where she used to live. Good, she would probably fare better when she had regained a little bit of her memories.

"Hello", I said, my voice still hoarse from crying.

"Wanda, what-" Doc started but I interrupted him.

"Doc, you need to leave now. The Seekers have come. Take the Healer with you and run. You should be able to make it to the Jeep before they see you"

He shot me a confused glance. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No, I can't. You should hurry. I'll cover for you"

Doc's eyes became teary as he realized he would most likely not see the people from the caves again, particularly Sharon, and if he would, he probably wouldn't be the same person. Only the same body.

"Goodbye Wanda", he whispered to me.

"Goodbye Doc. I hope we'll meet again."

I watched silently while Doc and the Healer left through the back exit._ They'll be okay, _I told myself before returning to the hall, where the Seekers still stood.

Melanie had been awfully quiet for a while. She was still there, I could feel that, but she didn't say anything. She was probably still shocked that Jared and Jamie were gone again. I didn't attempt to talk to her while running back to the hall. We were both in no mood for a conversation.

As I had expected, the Seekers were still in the hall, discussing their luck_. _I took a deep breath and stepped in the light. I had my eyes turned towards the roof, so they could see their reflection. It didn't take them long to notice me.

"There's another one. Quick, get the Sleep."

"No wait, I think she's one of us."

"Take her outside to wait for the van."

They started dragging me outside. I had to remind myself that I was supposed to be relieved to see them and that I certainly shouldn't struggle or try to run. It was hard, but I managed to stop myself from shouting at them for stealing my family.

My family...Thinking I might never see them again almost made me lose my control. Mel wasn't much better, but she was slowly recovering from the shock.

_Where do you think the are taking us?_

_I don't know. Maybe they have a Healer with them and want me checked._

But there was nothing outside, only some more Seekers.

"Someone should call Chris, tell him to hurry. She looks like she needs help", a Seeker said to her colleague. Her hair looked like it was made of copper with strands of gold mixed through, because it was shining so vividly in the sun. She started walking towards me with a comforting smile.

"Hello."she said. "I'm Swims Among the Coral, but you can call me Coral. Don't worry, people will come to pick us up soon and then you will be able to go back. You will be able to go on with your live and forget everything. But while we're here, do you mind telling me how you ended up here? You're Wanderer, aren't you. The soul that disappeared."

"Yes, I am Wanderer." I answered her. "They took me prisoner. They made me stay in a tiny bubble, barely big enough for two people. They forced me to work for them. They yelled at me. They hit me. They...they..."

_Good, just pretend to be traumatized. That will give us enough time to think up plausible story to explain our disappearance._

Coral left me alone after that. She probably thought I wasn't ready to talk to anyone about what happened, and that getting answers to her questions would have to wait until after I had talked to a Comforter and got my life back on track. I already liked her better than my Seeker.

_So what now? How are you going to get them back?_

_You'll see._

We had to wait a few hours before another Seeker, the Chris they mentioned earlier, arrived with a van. By that time the sun was already starting to set. Coral had apparently told the others to leave me alone, because no one talked to while we were driving and they let me sit by myself. I just stared out of the window while talking to Mel about what was coming now. We wouldn't let it end like this. We would get our family back.

_But wait, didn't you once tell Ian that, if he was caught, his body wouldn't be used as a host?_

_. . .You're right, I hadn't thought about that. But they will at least use Jamie. We can still save him, even if the rest will be . . . _

Melanie moaned. She couldn't stand the thought of her Jared slipping away again, this time even before she had been able to really be with him again. _She._ Not just her body.

I thought of Ian. I couldn't believe I would never see him again. Never hold his hand again. Never hear him laugh again. I wished I had told him I loved him before it had been to late. Before he was taken away from me. I had kissed him once, but that didn't count. I had been to stressed about Mel's . . . absence to enjoy it then.

I was interrupted in my thoughts when the van suddenly came to a halt. This surprised me, since we were still in the middle of the dessert, but when I looked out the other window I saw a huge truck standing there. They had probably used this as insertion facility for the few body's that could be used as hosts. Maybe they also had a small store of supplies there.

"Come, Wanderer." Coral said to me "You don't seem to be injured but you should get yourself checked. Just in case something's wrong with you body."

I followed her to the trailer of the truck, which was actually more like a small building. I immediately saw that I had been right about this truck being an insertion facility. The only things in the room were an operation table, some medicines and some medical instruments. There was also a door in the back that probably leaded to an other room where the newly inserted souls could talk to a Comforter. I was surprised at the amount of empty cryotanks. I had thought that only Jamie would be suitable as host, perhaps even he was to old. Strange.

After a quick examination the Healer concluded that I was fine, but exhausted. That was true. I had been up all night, trying to wake up the Healer's body. I hoped she and Doc were alright. At least the Seekers hadn't noticed them, otherwise I would have heard something. It was a really good thing that the back exit was closer to the cave with the Jeep then the main exit. If it wasn't for that, they would never have gotten away unnoticed.

"You should go rest in the back." the Healer told me. "There is also a Comforter there, so you can talk with her if you want to."

I obeyed him and entered the other room, to be surprised by the presence of a familiar person. She looked older than the last time I saw her, not that she had been very young then, and a lot sadder but she was definitely the same person.

"Kathy?"

My old Comforter looked up.

"Wanderer! I thought you were dead! What happened to you? Oh dear, you look terrible. You should really get yourself some sleep. There is a bed over there. We can talk tomorrow, when we're back in San Diego. You'll have to find a new apartment and stuff. Oh, I'm so glad you back! You have to tell me everything! But that can wait. Just lie down here, you look like you could fall asleep any second."

She was right. Now that the shock if today's events had somewhat lessened, I could barely keep my eyes open. At the moment, I didn't care that the truck was moving which caused the trailer to constantly jolt a bit, or that I was travelling with the Seekers that had killed my family. I closed my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness. 

**Well, that was certainly a lot longer. Did you like it? Do I write weird things? I'm having some problems with translating Dutch phrases. And did you like the length? If I write chapters this long, I'll probably be able to update about twice a week when school starts again. Please review and tell me what you think. Everyone who reviews gets a cookie =). And the first person who guesses from which world Coral comes gets ten points. It's not very hard.**

**~Uryuu~Nipaa~**

**(For everyone who wonders where I got that name from, check my profile)**


	3. Chapter 2Lied

**Hey, everyone. First, I want to thank StarofCalamity and Wandering Dawn for reviewing. Reviews are awesome and they make me really motivated to continue (hint hint hint).**

~xxxxx~

When I woke up, I was lying on a couch in a familiar room. It was Kathy's living room. The red chair I used to always sit in was still there, in the exact same spot as it had been when I left so many months ago. So many things had changed since then. Melanie still hated me then and I had wished for her to disappear. I hadn't loved Ian then. I hadn't even known him or anyone else from the caves apart from Jared, Jamie, Maggie, Sharon and Jeb, and even them only from Mel's memories.

I was interrupted in my thoughts when Kathy entered the room with a plastic bag in her hand.

"Ah, you've finally woken up. Are you rested?"

"Yes, thanks. I'm fine." I replied.

"Good. I'm sorry you had to sleep on the couch, but you couldn't get a new apartment so fast and since we had to talk anyway, I thought letting you stay here would probably be the best. Oh, and a I got you some clothes. I didn't know your sizes, so I just picked some things that fit about everyone."

I looked in the plastic bag Kathy had brought and saw that it contained several summer dresses in slightly varying sizes. I found one that looked like it would suit me, turned me back to Kathy and put it on. It fitted perfectly.

"Thank you", I told Kathy.

"You're very welcome." she responded "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Whatever you have. It doesn't really matter to me."

Kathy went to the kitchen and a few minutes later, she came back with two plates of eggs, bacon and toast. I hadn't eaten in quite a long time and the food looked delicious. I was done almost twice as fast as Kathy, though she wasn't a very fast eater.

When Kathy saw how fast I had finished my food, she smiled sadly. That confused me.

"They didn't feed you very well back there, did they?"

Oh. That's why.

_Just try not to panic. If you can't handle telling a few lies, we'll never get everyone back. _Melanie thought.

_Easy for you to say. You're human._

I took a deep breath before answering.

"They didn't. They treated my like . . . like I was some kind of animal."

"Then why didn't they just kill you?"

Kathy wasn't the one who had said that, the voice came from the door. The person who had said that was Coral. Apparently, she was to take the place of my former Seeker. I hadn't expected that to be necessary, it would complicate things. Luckily, my lie had been pretty smooth. For me at least.

"The humans were . . . experimenting. With how to get a soul out of a human host. My host's boyfriend was there and he wanted to keep me alive until they found out how they could get me out without killing her." That was so nearly true that it barely sounded like a lie to Melanie.

But Coral wasn't content with just that. She kept asking questions for the rest of the afternoon. How many humans were in the caves? How did they get food? Where did they get the medicines in the hospital from? How much had I told them about souls? My answers were a combinations of almost truths and complete lies. My stomach felt uneasy when she finally decided to leave, though I hadn't seen any sign that she didn't believe what I told here. She was just a normal soul after all. Unlike my former Seeker, who would probably have spotted my lies without a problem.

Finally, around six pm, Coral left and I ate with Kathy. She told me that I could get an apartment tomorrow, but that I had to keep coming to see here regularly. After dinner she attempted to talk to me one time, but when I more or less refused to say anything she probably concluded that I had talked about my time in the caves enough for today.

Although I had slept most of the day, I went to bed pretty early again. That night, I dreamed about my family, their faces floating just out of reach all time. When I woke up again it was still the middle of the night. I was crying.

~xxxxx~

**Sorry sorry sorry that this took me so long. I discovered a site where you can make Umineko no Naku Koro ni screenshots and I spend most of the week making comics with my sister and posting them on deviantart (for anyone who wants to read them, our username is derri).**

**~Don't read this paragraph if your not interested in Umineko~**

**Umineko is a visual novel/anime/manga we really like and I can really recommend reading the VN or manga. Preferably not the anime. It completely ruined everything. The first part of the VN can be downloaded for free on . In my opinion the first game is the least fun one of the eight episodes, but it's still fun. The first five manga books can be read on , also for free.**

**And back to the story. Nobody has guessed from which world Coral is so you can still win those ten points =). It's not the Sea Weeds since they can't swim. And everyone who reviews this chapter gets a Melanie/Wanda plushie with glow in the dark eyes.**


End file.
